1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to facsimile systems including a facsimile storage and exchange device and, more particularly, to facsimile systems capable of monitoring an abnormality in a facsimile storage and exchange device from a distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile system comprising a facsimile storage and exchange device has a structure shown in FIG. 1. An exchange 2 is connected to a facsimile storage and exchange device 1 and facsimile units 3l-3n through corresponding lines. The exchange device 1 includes a CPU 11 which control the operation of the components of the system, a magnetic disc unit 12 used for storage of received image signals or the like, a communication control unit 13 for control of the operation of a network and communication, and an alarm unit 14 which alerts the operator to an abnormality in the facsimile storage and exchange device 1. CPU 11 has a function to detect abnormalities of programs therein, the lines, the hardware, etc., and delivers information on the detected abnormalities to the alarm unit 14 which alerts the operator to the abnormalities by means of a display or an alarm sound. The facsimile storage and exchange device 1 is considered as one unit, the alarm unit 14 is provided as a peripheral terminal of CPU 11 in the facsimile exchange device 1. An operator such as a maintenance person is not always present all the time in the vicinity of the facsimile exchange device 1. When the operator is at a place remote from the exchange device 1, it is impossible to inform the operator of the occurrence of an abnormality in the exchange device 1 to thereby cause him to take necessary measures. Thus such system is inconvenient.
The present invention is intended to solve such problem in the conventional facsimile systems including a conventional facsimile storage and exchange device. It is an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile system which is capable of recognizing an abnormality in the exchange device from a distance and therefore is very convenient from a standpoint of maintenance.